


pumpkins

by sammys_lover



Series: halloween oneshot challenge '15 [25]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Halloween, Oneshot, Pumpkins, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>October 25:</p><p>the last humans on earth get pumpkins for carving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pumpkins

It was just getting dark as you were making your way out of the pumpkin patch, laughing as you went.

“what in glob’s name were you thinking?” you said, jumping onto some rocks as you made your way back to the tree house, lugging your gigantic pumpkin along with you.

“I don’t know, man. I just kinda went with it!” he snickered, dragging his pack, which held his pumpkin.

The fading twilight shone across the grass from behind you, making your shadows stretch across the land in front of you.

“well, it was awesome!”

There was a moment of silence before the treehouse came into view.

“thanks.”

You laughed, running down the hill towards the treehouse, where jake and your companion waited.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter at sammys_lover for updates on future fics and stuff!


End file.
